A Gorey Ed
by DemonCat66
Summary: We all fall down! Creature Feature meets Ed Edd n Eddy! An alphabet of EEnE deaths!  Warning! Some scary content.


**A Gorey Ed**

Marie happily trotted across the old bridge. Below, a deep, black-water lake swirled. Marie knew she would not fall; she was too light.

Suddenly, a chipmunk dashed out over nowhere. It scrambled over Marie's shoe and she screamed, rearing back.

Her body curved over the rope railing…

…and she fell into water.

Desperately, Marie kicked and thrashed, but her energy began to fail her. Bubbles floated out of her mouth and she floated into nothingness.

_A is for Amber who drowned in a pool…_

[][][][][][]

Edd nervously took a gulp of air and held it as he walked past the graveyard. He walked fast as it would take long to reach the other end.

He began to get more and more desperate for air. He raced forward but he couldn't take.

GASP.

Instantaneously, the zombie-like things started to reach out of the bushes, grabbing his ankles. Edd shrieked in horror as they piled on top of him, eating his flesh.

_B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls…_

[][][][][][]

Ed cheerfully drained yet another bottle of soda from the cabinet. He tossed the empty container aside, ignoring the tinkle of breaking glass. He reached again, unable to see the contents. His fingers wrapped around a bottle marked with POISON on the front and a skull-and-cross-bone on the back. He sipped the bottle absently, waiting for Eddy to show up. Of course, he never got to see him come.

_C is for Curt with disease of the brain…_

[][][][][][]

"Score!"

Eddy pointed excitedly to the dollar bill sticking out of the boards of wood on the railway. It waved tauntingly in the breeze.

"I wouldn't go on that track, Eddy. What is a train comes?" Edd said cautiously.

"So what? I'll get off before it hits."

Eddy scrambled up to fish the dollar. To his annoyance, it was stuck. He tugged furiously, too caught up in himself to hear Edd and Ed screaming or the train whistle in the distance.

The loud screeching of the metal wheels got Eddy's attention. He looked behind himself in horror.

_D is for Daniel derailed on a train…_

[][][][][][]

Rolf cracked open an eyelid and sighed. Those idiotic thugs that overthrew him had knocked him unconscious. Now, he lay in a thin box and—

Box?

Frantically, Rolf shoved against the upper part of the box, desperately trying to open it, but his immense strength was no match for the layers of soil on top. His screams could not be heard.

Up above, a crudely made gravestone read "Here lies Rolf: Son of a Shepherd."

Underneath, in tiny scrawling was a barely visible 'lol'.

_E is for Eric who was buried alive…_

[][][][][][]

Nazz calmly cut up the celery, careful not to bruise the delicate stalks, and added them to the soup. The warm fragrance of the veggie stew filled the kitchen.

Nazz needed a new knife, but the spare knives were up in the cupboard. She reached up to get and her hand hit a stray knife, knocking it loose.

The last thing she saw was a blur of silver and red.

_F is for Frank who was stabbed in the eye…_

[][][][][][]

The doctors did their best to comfort the sobbing mother, but to no avail.

"My poor little Jimmy! He didn't even stand a chance!"

On another table, the bloody infant lay dead, its cowlick unruffled.

_G is for Greg who died in the womb…_

[][][][][][]

"Mmph!"

Sarah struggled against the ropes tied around her, the spotted handkerchief wrapped tightly around her mouth. She knew she was done for, but she didn't give in. Ed needed her.

The coffin around remained silent.

_H is for Heather who was sealed in a tomb…_

[][][][][][]

Kevin frantically struggled to keep his bike upright as he served left and right through the junkyard. His arm ached terribly, and he felt sick to his stomach.

Despairingly, he took a sharp right turn instead of a left and crashed smack into a pile of sharp rubbish.

_I is for Isaac who lost his front brakes…_

[][][][][][]

Johnny happily tossed Plank up and down, not caring what he was walking through. This same mistake had cost him, as he had walked straight into a hornet's nest. But that was year ago, and the scars had healed. After all, Johnny was not a very caring person in this aspect.

Ssssssss…

A loud hiss filled the air before and electric pain shot through Johnny's foot. He collapsed and watching cobra slither away, pleased with itself.

_J is for Johnny who was bitten by snakes…_

[][][][][][]

"Don't' move."

The guns wavered in front of Lee's face. She quaked in fear.

"I-I-I'm telling you, you've got the wrong girl! I didn't steal nothing!"

The gun shoved itself into her mouth, cutting of her talking, and twisted itself skyward.

The man smiled viciously and pulled the trigger.

_K is for Kiki who was shot in the head…_

[][][][][][]

Gasping for air, Eddy hauled himself up, blood leeching from every pore in his body. Desperate to stop the leak, Eddy grabbed a handful of towels and wrapped himself in them. Within seconds they had turned to red.

Eddy collapsed, moaning. He shut his eyes and waited for it to be over.

_L is for Larry who bled and bled…_

[][][][][][]

Marie fiddled with the blow torch, unsure. If that darn May hadn't lost the instructions, she would have started their marshmallow bonfire ages ago. She experimentally pulled the trigger thingy.

She was engulfed in flames, writhing on the ground, in seconds.

_M is for Marie who was burnt to a crisp…_

[][][][][][]

Another fist met May's face, knocking her backwards. The dark blood seeped from her nose.

"Please…"

But these people didn't like mercy.

Another punch the skull shattered the thin barrier between life and death.

_N is for Nick who was pummeled by fists…_

[][][][][][]

The badly scrawled suicide note indicated the conditions as followed.

'To crazy cul-de-sac,

Rolf could never find the female of his dreams, so he does not wish to live. Duck face Kevin-boy will inherit Rolf's collection of candied beets and the noodle head Ed-boy will have Rolf's farm. Farewell.'

_O is for Olive who lived life too fast…_

[][][][][][]

Sarah slugged Ed's face with the bottle, watching the glass smash into his teeth.

"Keep your mouth shut, you big –!"

But something was wrong. Ed doubled over spew glass filed blood from his mouth. He looked up.

"Why, Sarah?"

And fell.

_P is for Pat who swallowed some glass…_

[][][][][][]

Edd glanced down at the map, and back up again. This creepy, misty trail was definitely not where the nature hike was supposed to ago.

A loud growling met his ear. Edd whipped around to face the gigantic wolf. It snarled menacingly.

_Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail…_

[][][][][][]

Nazz stared out from behind the bars of the cell. She wasn't supposed to be here, sentenced to life in prison for a crime she didn't commit.

It wasn't Nazz who killed Kevin. But she knew who did.

And that drove her even more crazy.

_R is for Reyna who rotted in jail…_

[][][][][][]

"C'mon Eddy! Aim for the target!"

"Alright already!" Eddy was growing tired of Double D's chidings. He carefully reloaded the bow, aimed and fired.

The arrow soared over the target and entered Kevin's brain.

_S is for Steve who was shot with a boy…_

[][][][][][]

Shivering, Sarah tried to warm herself up, but it wasn't working. She was growing colder. Hypothermia was surely setting in.

She couldn't see in the blizzard. It was too…white.

_T is for Tori who froze in the snow…_

[][][][][][]

Rolf happily tossed more grain to his chickens.

"Life is good, yes Victor?" he asked his goat.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake. Rolf looked up in time to see a herd of farm animals charging him.

_U is for Uric who was trampled by hooves…_

[][][][][][]

May, thoroughly annoyed, dipped her brush into the paint and continued painting the roof. Why did she have to do all this? It was so unfair!

In her anger, she accidentally knocked over the can of paint, spilling blue all over the roof. Thoroughly disgusted, she got up to tell her sisters she'd had enough.

Her foot slipped on the paint and she fell.

_V is for Vanessa who fell off a roof…_

[][][][][][]

Johnny obliviously raced his scooter backwards at an insane speed through the cul-de-sac, cheering himself.

In back of him, Jimmy and Sarah drove their makeshift car over the sidewalk.

Boom.

_W is for Will who was hit by a car…_

[][][][][][]

The sandy muck had swallowed Lee up to her hips now. She despairing struggled for something to hang on to, but she couldn't reach anything. Her screams went unanswered.

The bubbles popped in the glop around her.

_X is for Xavier who sunk in the tar…_

[][][][][][]

"Stop it, Eddy!"

Double D shrieked in laugher as Eddy attacked him again with a hilarious impression of Ed.

"Not funny Eddy." Ed hissed.

"Lighten up, Monobrow. Or should I say; GRAVY!"

Ed lost it. He grabbed Eddy and tossed with full force at the hatch. It opened and Eddy fell, screaming, to ground.

"Feeling down to earth yet, Eddy?" Ed called after him

_Y is for Yessy who fell from a plane…_

[][][][][][]

Ed, laughing maniacally, grabbed the screwdriver and proceeded to stab his arm with it repeatedly.

"Ed, please…you're scaring me." Sarah whispered.

"C'mon Sarah, why so serious?"

The screwdriver met its mark in Ed's head.

_Z is for Zach who simply went…insane…_

**One by one we bite the dust,**

**Kick the bucket, begin to rust,**

**Give up because when your number's up,**

**We all fall down,**

**Ashes to ashes, bones to paste,**

**We wither away in our resting place,**

**Eternity in a wooden case,**

**We all fall down…**

"A Gorey Demise" © Creature Feature


End file.
